


Midnight Talk | johnten

by sandrashaine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrashaine/pseuds/sandrashaine
Summary: [ j.s x tc.l ]Ten is a boy who's scared of ghosts and that worsens his insomnia. Due to lack of sleep, he encountered a radio show called 'Midnight Talk' that aired from 2:00 AM to 3:30 AM and talked to the radio host called JohnD that helps him forget about the ghost stories in his apartment.Meanwhile on the Neo University, he always had a fight with his foul-mouthed classmate named Johnny Suh.But as time passes by, Ten thinks that JohnD and Johnny are just the same person.- 2020[ NO PLAGIARISM ]
Relationships: BxB gay bl, Family - Relationship, classmates
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Midnight Talk | johnten

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.
> 
> And I'll be updating this regularly. I'll post a chapter everyday or maybe every two days.

"You sure you can stay and live here alone?" Mr. Leechaiyapornkul asked Ten for the nth time, worried. "You can just stay in our house. You don't have to live alone and rent an apartment."

"Dad, I can live alone. I can manage," Ten convinced his dad. But deep inside, he's already panicking. He's scared to live alone, all his life he was with his parents and the longest time that they were away from him is when he went to a camping for 2 days.

"Ten's already 18. Don't baby him too much!" His mom said to his dad, and he just nodded.

"I'm sure I can manage," He lied. There's a lot of things playing in Ten's mind right now. I can live alone, right? I can manage, right? I won't burn this building down. I can wake up at the right time. I can clean my place. I can do it. 

"We have to go now, son," Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul said to Ten, patting the shoulders of his son. 

Ten just nodded, "You can leave now, Mom, Dad."

The two nodded and hugged their son, and they bid their goodbyes.

Ten breathes deeply and walks towards to the Neo Dormitory's reception. "Hello, i'm Ten Leechaiyapornkul. My parents rent an apartment for me here."

"Just wait a minute," the boy in the reception said and opened the drawer full of keys.

"There are only two available rooms right now. Room 313 and 311," said the boy as he placed the keys in front of Ten. "By the way, I'm Hansol and I'm the son of the owner of this apartment. Just call me when you need a help."

"I will, thank you," said Ten, smiling nervously. "I want to take room 313. There's no ghost in this building, right?" 

Hansol's eyes widens and his voice starts to sound shaky. "Oh, I think it's better for you to stay at room 311. And yes, there's no ghost here!"

"Why room 311?" Ten asked nervously. Maybe there's a ghost at room 313 that's why he wants to me to switch rooms?

Hansol chuckled nervously, "Oh, uhm, the lighting in the room is much better! And, uhm, the aircon is much colder! There's a leaking roof at the 313 that's why I don't want you to stay there. There's no ghost here! Absolutely not even a shadow of a ghost!" 

Ten just nodded slowly, he doesn't know if he should believe Hansol or not. 

"Let me help you bring your things up," said Hansol and walks towards Ten and starts to carry the boxes on the floor while Ten was carrying his backpacks and luggages. They took the elevator and Hansol pressed '3'.

When Ten arrived at the apartment. The place is already clean and already have some furnitures in it, he just have to replace it according to his liking. It's not too small but also not too big for him. It's just enough.

This is it. You can do this, Ten. You can be independent!

Ten starts unpacking his things as he know that it'll take a lot of time. It was already night when Ten got done unpacking his things. The room now looks more nicer. It already have color from the curtain, frames on the wall, the display on the tables, and from the color of the bed sheet. 

Ten went out of his apartment to do down to the lobby to buy some food to eat but he stopped walking when he saw a light coming from room 313. The room that's just one room away from his.

I thought this room isn't occupied?!

Ten freaked out inside. He walks fast to get to the elevator and pressed '1'. When he reached the lobby, he immediately approached Hansol nervously. "Hansol, the room 313 isn't occupied, right?"

Hansol shook his head, "Yes, it's not occupied."

Ten's eyes widens and his hands is starting to sweat. Ten gulped. Then why's there a light coming from that room?!

Ten hurried to buy his food and went back to his apartment immediately. He didn't dare to look at the room 313. He's scared he might see something scary. 

After eating his food. Ten get his laptop and checked about the reviews of the dormitory online. He wants to know if there's any rumors about this dorm being haunted or not.

User82:  
I only stayed at that dormitory for a month. I stayed at the room 310. I can't bear the noise I heard every night. Sometimes, someone will knock on the door but the moment I opened it there's no one there. Since I stayed there, I can't sleep peacefully. I always had nightmares and the vibe is just too heavy and disturbing.

User92 replied to User82:  
I heard someone died in that building before. Room 313 to be exact.

What?! Someone died here?! Ten was already panicking and shaking in his seat. He didn't wanna admit it but he was scared of ghost. I wanna go home now.

Ten grabbed his phone and was about to call his father when it rang that made him jump from shock. 

"H-hello?" Ten answered the call. It was from unknown number.

But the caller didn't say anything. It was all silent. Ten panicked and and dropped the call. Is that a ghost?!

Ten quickly went to his bed and covered himself with a blanket. He tried to sleep to make his scary thoughts and imagination gone but hours have passed and he still can't fall asleep.

What?! It's already 2AM? Ten thought. He should sleep now because he still have a class tomorrow morning.

"What should I do— AHHH! NO PLEASE!" Ten screamed when he heard a loud bang that's coming from his balcony. He take a peak from his blanket and saw a silhouette of something. He's not sure if it's a person or not because he can't see it properly. Please, don't eat me. Don't eat me. 

Ten quickly grabbed his phone and search for something. He needs something loud, can be a music or anything.

He clicked the radio of his phone. Radio? Yes. I hope they're still airing. 

"And then Mina hears a loud thud that came from under her bed, and there she saw—" Ten quickly switched the station. Please, not this kind!

"Hello! I'm your good old JohnD and now you're listening to Midnight Talk! Let us have a nice talk tonight. If there's anything bothering you tonight and you can't fall asleep, don't think twice and contact us tonight and let's have a talk! It's better to tell the things that bothers you, it'll lessen your problems. For the new listeners, here's our contact number: 010xxxxxx. I repeat, 010xxxxxx! While waiting for a caller, let me play Domino Peace by nshitty," said the DJ. The DJ's voice was deep and low yet gentle and soft at the same time. It sounds like a good friend was comforting you and cheering you up.

Ten quickly dialed the number. "Hello? Is this Midnight Talk?"

"Yes!" A guy answered. It has a different voice from the DJ. "Do you want me to connect you to the live broadcast?"

"Yes, please," Ten answered.

"We, now, have our first caller for tonight!" Said JohnD as he stopped the song. "May I know your name?"

"My name is Ten and I'm really scared— AHH! No, please! Help me!" Ten screamed as he heard the bang from the balcony again. "Help me please!"

"Are you okay? Can you tell me what's happening?" JohnD sounds flustered from the scream that he heard.

"I'm scared of ghost and I think that the dormitory that I'm currently living is haunted— AHHH! Do you hear that?!" Ten answered, panicking.

"Okay, Ten. Calm down first. Inhale and exhale," Ten followed the DJ's instructions. 

"Maybe it's not really a ghost. Maybe it's just your imagination," said the DJ with a soothing and calm voice.

"It's not! I saw a silhouette from my balcony earlier!" Ten said, still panicking.

"Have you seen it clearly?" The DJ asked. 

"No..." Ten answered. "I don't wanna see it again. I'm scared."

"How can you be sure if it's a ghost or not if you haven't seen it yet? Maybe it's just birds that's knocking in your balcony," said JohnD. "It's rainy today. Maybe they went there to take a rest."

"You have nothing to lose, Ten. You should check it. And also, ghost doesn't exist," the DJ continued.

"I'm too scared to check it," said Ten.

"Okay, let's check it together. Is it okay to you?" The DJ asked.

"Fine... But what if it's a ghost?" Ten asked.

"I promise you, it's not a ghost," The DJ answered. "We can't say that it's 'some thing' when we haven't seen it with our two eyes. Maybe from your view from your bed room, it's a silhouette but you said it yourself that it didn't saw it clearly. But when you take a close look to it, you'll found out that it's not scary."

"Okay... Fine..." Ten said while biting his lower lips. But what if it's really a ghost?

Ten stood up and walked towards his balcony. The curtains are covering the glass door of the balcony. "I'll open the curtains now..."

"Let's check it together... 1... 2... 3..."

1... 2... 3... "AHH!— It's the hanger," Ten said in relief. It's the hangers that keeps on banging on the glass door.

"I told you, it's nothing scary," said JohnD.

"Thank you," said Ten. "If not for you, I wouldn't check it."

"You're welcome. Are you calm now?" Asked the DJ and Ten answered, "Yes."

This guy is heaven sent. Ten thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.
> 
> And I'll be updating this regularly. I'll post a chapter everyday or maybe every two days.


End file.
